chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Chapter Ten: A Confession
Loon's POV {SNIFFLE} I just can't tell them. They would NEVER believe me. ..Well, maybe Mom would. But Dad..nope. ..I can't believe this. Loomi's close to death at this point. And I couldn't even save her.. ..What kind of brother does that to his own sister?! Only ME, of course. {KNOCKING} Who the hell wants to yell at me NOW?! "Loon? It's me, Nora. Can I please come in?" NO. "Why..?" {HEAVY SIGH} "You know why, honey. I know you aren't really keen on admitting everything to us." SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS. '' "But..maybe you'd rather speak to me one on one instead of your father." ''..Sure. {DOOR OPENS} "Yeah..I want you to listen. But no-one else." Mom groans. "I know you do, but Lucas will eventually come in and talk to you as well." WHAT?! WHY?! "Mom, PLEASE!! You know how much he hates me! Please don't do this!" She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but there's no other choice." ..ARE YOU FOR REAL RIGHT NOW?!?! "B-But..!!" {WRAP} WH-WHAT THE HELL?! Why am I--?! Mom narrows her eyes. "You need to calm down Loon. That's why we can't talk to you. You're not approachable AT ALL." THEN WHY DO YOU EVEN TALK TO ME?! {SQUIRMING} "Why are you doing this? Do you not love me?" Her face pales. "I'm sorry..but I am unable to answer that question.." SCREW YOU. "I KNEW IT!! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!" Mom gasps. "That's not true at all! It's just--" {SLAM!} OH NO.. Dad storms in the bedroom. ..OH HELL NO. He glares at me. "We meet again..you stupid red-haired fuck.." GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.... {SNICKER} "So Nora tells me that you refuse to talk. I bet you'll open your damn mouth if I do THIS!" {CLICK!} !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is that..a GUN?! Dad inches the gun near my forehead. Mom flushes. "Lucas! I didn't know you were gonna use a GUN on him!" {GRUNT} "You don't know anything about me." ..Oof. She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, considering that it's already hard to get Loon to talk, pointing a gun at him will NOT solve the problem! He'll just keep his mouth shut!" Thank you Mom. I owe you again. {SIGH} The gun drops on the floor. "Happy now?! You dumb bitc--" "STOP IT!!" Mom and Dad stare at me, and I blush. "Stop fighting in front of me! Please! Do you two really think I'll ever confess if all you do is fight?! So just STOP! If you were DESPERATE for the reason, you wouldn't be bickering over stupid things!" {HEAVY BREATHING} "You've got some nerve to speak for your OWN PARENTS!!!" So what? It's not like I roast you every single day. Mom takes a deep breath. "Uh, moving on. Loon. Will you PLEASE tell us what happened to Loomi? We NEED to know. Like, ASAP." FINE.. I roll my eyes. "Sure, whatever." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Thank you sweetheart!" 'Sweetheart'? What the hell? "It's about fucking TIME! My God.." ..DON'T EVEN. "..Anyways, when Dad had that party a few weeks ago, he locked me and Loomi in the closet. After a few hours, he let us go, due to the party being canceled. I was about to go to my room when Loomi grabbed my waist..and..I accidentally slapped her." Mom frowns. "But Loomi said it was Lucas who hit her." "..It was BOTH of us.." She blinks. "..Oh." I didn't mean to, so please--'' {HISSING} ''..OOPS. Dad slaps me again. "You BASTARD!!" STOP THIS!! IT'S THE TRUTH!! "I'm telling the truth! You don't believe me?!" He huffs. "Dumbass. It's not that. You LIED! You hit Loomi! Why didn't that damn girl have the balls to tell us?!" Because only a rare sister like her would lie to her parents so her brother wouldn't get in trouble. "She's one in a million. Loomi lied to Mom so I wouldn't get hurt again. Which later turned out pointless.." Mom lowers her head. "Loon..why didn't you tell me?" Like I'd openly admit my wrongdoings. Nice going Mom. "I..I thought you'd be mad at me.." She shakes her head. "For the last time: I'M NOT LUCAS!!" That doesn't mean anything. You'd still hit me if you could. "Who cares?! I know you would! You're just too scared to admit it!" {GROAN} "Geez Loon..I hate it when you assume things." It's not assuming. It's thinking ahead. Dad flicks a hand at her. "Blah blah, we don't give a fuck about your stupid story Nora. Finish up Loon. I don't have all day. I've got to go to work." THANK GOD. "Uhh, after that, I went upstairs to my room. Loomi was near my door, and she apologized for squeezing me. However, it turns out that..I have a bruise near my abdomen." Dad raises an eyebrow. "..Interesting. But I'll need proof of that. Here, let me help you--" {RUSTLING} WH-WHAT THE HELL?! DID DAD JUST LIFT UP MY SHIRT?! {WHACK!} He frowns. "What the FUCK is your problem?!" I instantly pull my shirt down, blushing again. "You PERVERT! GO TO HELL!!" {GRUNTING} "Whatever. I'm out. I'm going to work now. I am sick and tired of dealing with an incompetent child like you." "And I'M sick of dealing with an abusive father like YOU!!!" "And I'M sick of you two fighting!" Mom yells. ............... {SLAM!} "S-Sorry Mom.." I mumble. She shrugs. "Don't worry about it Loon. It's not your fault." ..Oh. Well then. "Thank you Mom--" "HOWEVER..Lucas is right about ONE thing: You do have a big mouth, Loon. I think you should shut up sometimes." ..That's ANOTHER person on my hate list.. "..Whatever." "I'm not saying it to be rude! I'm only saying it because--" "I DON'T CARE! YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH HURTFUL THINGS TO ME!! I HATE YOU TOO!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!" {GASP} {SNIFFLE} "L-Loon..stop being so grumpy--" "I don't want to hear it! All you're gonna do is criticize EVERYTHING I do and all my flaws. There's no point for you to be here anymore. Just GET OUT!" Mom's eyes widen. "Wait! You still aren't done with your confess--" "LOOMI FELT BAD FOR HURTING ME SO SHE CUT HERSELF SO WE CAN SUFFER TOGETHER, HAPPY NOW?" She stares out the open window. "..Is that the end? Because--" "OBVIOUSLY! WHY DO YOU THINK I STOPPED TALKING?!?!?!" Mom sucks in a breath. "Honestly, I don't like the way you're talking to me Loon." "AND I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU'RE CRITICIZING ME!!" "I wasn't criticizing you! I was only speaking the truth--" "NO YOU WEREN'T! THEY WERE ALL LIES! YOU ONLY SAID THOSE THINGS TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL BETTER! I DARESAY THAT YOU HATE YOURSELF!" "..Lucas was right once again. You just LOVE to assume things." "AND YOU JUST LOVE TO WASTE PEOPLE'S TIME! SO LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!!" {SAD SIGH} "..You're not getting any food for a week." "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?! I CAN DO WITHOUT FOOD JUST FINE!!" "We'll see.." {DOOR CLOSES} What THE HELL is wrong with BOTH of my parents?! Mom thinks she's SO SLICK. And Dad's so damn full of himself. The only normal family member is Loomi. Even though she can be scared and a bit silly at times, she has more..SENSE, than Mom and Dad COMBINED. I lay on my bed, reminiscing the entire stupid fight. That was a HUGE waste of time. I could have been SAVING Loomi instead of talking to my crazy parents. But, as usual, I regret everything. I "accidentally" toss the other way, noticing the full mini fridge. I'm not really keen on eating food in the first place.. A sweet-smelling aroma of an apple pie invades the bedroom. ..That smells heavenly.. ..However.. ...It's a TRICK. Mom's only making an apple pie to TEMPT me into eating! I'm not dumb. She may not be as ruthless as Dad, but she's quite manipulative. ..But.. ------------------------------------------ "L-Loon..stop being so grumpy--" ------------------------------------------ Uhh, I'm not like that at all. ..Does Mom only think that since I hardly eat anything? Well, she's WRONG. It's NOT like that with Dad. He thinks I'm only grumpy when I don't get my way. Loomi NEVER said anything like that. She says I'm the "best brother anyone could ever ask for". What an angel. How come she NEVER yells at Mom and Dad when she doesn't get her way? She doesn't budge on saying important things.. ..Loomi doesn't make things harder on everyone, or puts herself in hot water. THAT'S ALL ME. ..It's all very clear now. Why Mom and Dad are SO VERY fond of her more than me. Why she's so agreeable to be around. Why she HARDLY gets in trouble. I knew this from the start, but it still hurts to repeat. MOM AND DAD LOVE HER MORE THAN ME.. That hurts. It always hurts. And it STILL hurts. Loomi is NOTHING like me. She doesn't have a fiery temper or a bad attitude. And even though Dad doesn't really LOVE her, but if he had to choose between me or Loomi, he'd choose her in a heartbeat. Not that I care, of course.. Mom and Dad may not love me, but at least LOOMI does. And that's all I need to keep going. Category:Blog posts